Our Stereotypes
by Slenderniece-Daughter of Hebe
Summary: We all fall into a certain stereotype. We all have certain exceptions due to your godly parent. Some have to be leaders, strong, and fearless. Others are suppose to be happy, carefree, and bubbly. Stereotypical Athena kids, Apollo kids, Demeter kids, etc. And the story behind each half-blood that aren't like their siblings.
1. Marie Adams Athena

Marie could still her the dying screams of her friends even when her eyes were open.

She blinked hard and stared at the graffiti on her desk.

Being a daughter of Athena wasn't always the best.

Sure you're the smartest but you have no special power.

She couldn't control water, lightning, plants, or anything.

She couldn't save them. She could only use her book smarts and a weapon.

"Marie, are you okay?" A boy sitting next to her asked. She looked up. Marie was going to lie to him, saying she was fine, but she hesitated.

No, she's not okay. She wanted to cry and be alone. But that's not what children of Athena do. They were prideful, leaders, and they don't show people they're weak.

"I'm fine." No I wasn't, she wanted to say.

"I don't think so." She got mad.

"They why did you ask in the first place?!" Marie yelled.

The class stared. This isn't how children of Athena acted to mortals. We had to treat them kindly, not yell at them. That's what Chiron told Marie, before she left for California.

"Miss Adams, would you like to let off steam outside?" asked, fearfully. He was always nice to the students. Probably out of fear. He was weak. He was no child of Athena.

We had to be strong. "Sure." She mumbled under my breath. The daughter of Athena walked out the door with her head held high.

She walked to the girls bathroom and stared at her reflection. After a minute, she fished out her wallet from her hoodie pocket.

She cried when she saw the pictures inside. They were all gone because of her.

She shut the wallet close in misery. She remember again. All those horrible memories.

"Hey, Marie! Ready to kick some titan butt?" Alexia's voice echoed in her head.

"Please don't die, promise?" Eric's voice echoed. And the most painful voice. "Sissy, help me!" Marie cringed.

She didn't want to remember her sister's last words. She was too young. Too innocent.

She forcefully wiped away the tears and pinched herself.

Daughters of Athena don't cry. They don't show weakness. They don't show misery. And most of all, they don't let their pride down.

So what if her only two friends died in the war, along with her little sister. She had no luck in this world.

Demigods aren't suppose to have good luck. Athena's children are-

"Marie, are you done?"a girl's voice asked. Marie stiffen. There was care in her voice. Something soothing.

She hadn't heard that ever since-no. She couldn't think about them even more.

Marie walked out of the bathroom, with her head held high again. She walked past the girl.

Children of Athena had to be strong, no matter how broken they are inside.

* * *

**Okay, some of you might know this was a contest entry for another story, but I wanted to make it into a series of one-shots. I've already written down most of them. I have to finish one more, and then I would have been done with all the Olympians that could have children.**

**But I'm a bit stuck. I don't know if I should do one for The Big Three. If you guys think I should, it's not going to be written during The Heroes of Olympus. Their stories will be based in the future, when Percy and the others have pass away.**

**So, tell me in the reviews if I should make one for The Big Three.**

**Bye guys!**

**-Slenderniece-Daughter of Hebe**


	2. Alice Harrison Apollo

Gloomy? Not in my sibling's vocabulary. Is it in my? Yes.

Apollo's children are suppose to be the carefree and happy half-bloods that can shoot with a bow and arrow. Not me. Well, minus the bow and arrow. I can do that."Help!" the shrilled voice echoed in my head. I couldn't save I could do is stand like a statue, while they died. And here she is, for nothing.

"Miss Harrison! Pay attention!" the sub yelled. She stomped over to my desk. "Look at the board and copy the notes for tomorrow's test!" She stomped back to the table in the back. Probably to write a bad report about me. I jotted down the notes, which was pretty useless. Like I was going to study. We've been reviewing this for the past two weeks.

A lock of blonde hair fell in front of my face. I left it there. "Hey Alice, are you okay?" The girl sitting next to me asked. "You look a bit depressed." Another word that wasn't in my sibling's vocabulary.

Depress is forribened in a Apollo child. We can't show sadness. We can't show how broken we feel. We are the _cheerful _demigods.

"I'm just peachy." I replied coldly. Another thing Apollo's children shouldn't do. Be cold. Our father was the god of the sun. Always cheerful, I reminded myself. Never cold.

.

.

.

.

_Never._

* * *

**So the meaning behind this is that being a child of the sun, means you're happy. The sun represents happiest, fun, and enjoyment. So why shouldn't the children of the sun god be too? They can't be sad. The sun isn't.**

**Their stereotype**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**They're the happy go lucky campers who shoot with arrows in the distance. They're musically talented. In high-school terms. **

**_The populars._**

**-Slenderniece- Daughter of Hebe**


	3. Diana Shades Demeter

I sat next to the wilted flower box. Now, you may ask, why isn't the daughter of Demeter making the flowers alive again? I've lost all interest in gardening. Crazy, isn't it? There's no point in it. Not anymore. My siblings just pick strawberries and yell at the Hermes cabin. There's no point in that.

Demeter's kids are weak. We're defenseless and only have plants. That's us Demeter kids. Nothing special. We couldn't be strong. We couldn't be leaders. Just environmentalist. That's pretty much all we grow up to be. Nobody important.

A petal fell off one of the wilting flowers. useless now, like children of Demeter. We're weak links. But we must act like how the children of Apollo do. Happy thoughts. Bunnies, flowers, and green. They're all like that.

Except me.

Screams echoed in my head. I shook them out. I used my powers to bring the flowers back to life. That's better. They were a bright yellow. Like the personality of others around me. But one flower in the bunch was a deep blue. Just like me.

* * *

**The meaning behind this is a daughter of Demeter. She thinks that her plant powers are useless and that she'll become nobody important. All she could be thought of is an environmentalist. She thinks she's one of the most useless half-bloods. Weak, but cheerful. Kind.**

**Their stereotype (in high-school terms)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Nature Freaks**_

_**-Slenderniece-Daughter of Hebe**_


	4. Claire Davison Ares

Tough? I'm not tough. Maybe psychically, but not emotionally. I don't show it, but I want to just disappear. Ares kids are tough, inside and out. My siblings love war. It's all about the blood and death to them. They don't mourn for the dead. I'm not suppose to cry. I'm not suppose to be weak.

Only strong. Bloodthirsty. A leader. A ruthless leader. There's no time to be broken. We have to train endlessly. Fight. _Kill._

I don't want to have anything to do with my siblings. I lay down in bed, listening to what was to hear in the cabin. They were wrestling, bickering, and the loud rock music they were playing. I hated it. "Hey Claire, come down from there and arm wrestle with me." one of my older brothers said. "No thanks." I said quietly. The cabin was silent. Somebody had turned off the music too.

"A child of Ares who doesn't want to arm wrestle, speaks quietly, and politely. Who are you?" one of my older sisters asked. I rose from my bed and jumped off. "I'm Claire Davison." I walked out of the cabin.

"I'm sorry Charlotte." I said to myself. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." Charlotte's last words echoed in my head.

.

.

.

.

_"Please, don't be like your bloodthirsty siblings...for me."_

* * *

**The meaning in of this is Ares kids are tough. Bloodthirsty. They're kind of like the Athena kids. **

**So their stereotype in a high school would be**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The bullies.**


	5. Grace Abbout Hermes

"You thief!" Ella Mason screeched at me. I sat at my desk, emotionless. I didn't even bother to look at her. "I know you stole my phone!" "Phones aren't allowed here at school." I said. Her face turned red.

"Stealing isn't allowed at school!" "I didn't steal." Crazy rightZ? A daughter of Hermes _not stealing. _I dond't have enough heart to steal or do pranks after the war. Stealing was at the bottom of my do-to list.

Ella kept yelling at me. How is the teacher not stopping her? I looked over at the teacher's desk. _Gone._ I had now noticed the entire class was watching Ella and me. I took out my notebook and started to doodle.

"Hey, listen to me!" she yelled. Gods, her voice was so annoying. I had drawn my father's calculus. It wasn't too bad, at least I think so. 'Oh, so you want to be a doctor. How lame." Ella sneered. I stood up abruptly. "The calculus does not represent medicine. It represents Hermes, messenger of the gods!" The notebook was still in my hand and all the pictures stored in there fell out.

I saw pictures of my friends and siblings. Most of them were dead. Cries of help swarmed my head. Also along with those pictures were plans for up coming pranks that were no use anymore. Also there was a battle strategies map for Capture the Flag. I quickly kneeled down and picked up the nearby pictures and plans. Some other kids with kind enough hearts helped pick it up.

Ella snatched the picture I was tucking into my pocket. "What's this? A picture of your _friends?"_ I snatched it back. "We go to a summer camp together." I said coldly. The other kids that helped pick up my stuff placed it on my desk and backed away. "So where are they now? In another country avoiding you?" she said in a baby voice.

A boy picked up the last couple photos. "Oh." he said, looking sad. He handed it to me. "I'm sorry." he walked away. The pictures in my hand were each of my friend's memorials. I remember after burning their shrouds, I starting to engrave tombstones and placed them in the woods. Ella saw them. Her face was a pale white.

"I'm sorry Grace. I shouldn't have yelled at you." her voice got smaller. She walked back to her desk.

A regular Hermes kid would get back at her with a prank, but I didn't. I didn't act like others. I wasn't being mischievous. I was quiet.

.

.

.

No normal Hermes child was ever quiet.

* * *

**The meaning of this is that Hermes's kids are tricky, pranksters, and thieves. They're suppose to be one of the happy half-bloods.**

**Their high school stereotypes would be**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The annoying pranksters**


	6. Update

Update

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for such a long time.

My journal with all the chapters got stolen. I had all my chapters written out for this story in there, along with my drawings, and some more stuff.

So I have to write so many things all over again!

Sorry for the long wait. I just wanted to inform you guys.

Bye.

-Slenderniece-Daughter of Hebe


End file.
